


My Oneshots and Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Homestuck, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Accepting Parents, Coffeeshop AU, Cutie pies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Nerd!Hiccup, Self Harm, Sleeping around, Suicide, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unrequited Love, cast signing, cute girlfriends cuddling, meridas mom is a doctor, peircings, punk!jack, punk/nerd AU, soccer games, tumblr drabble/oneshot requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots/drabbles from either my Tumblr, sterek--halinski, or random ones I was inspired to write. Many different fandoms, many different pairings, and lots of fun adventures uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hijack/Frostcup Coffeeshop PNAU

Jack sighed, sitting at the register. Friday afternoons were usually pretty busy, but everyone was partying because finals had finally ended (and thank god for that). He clicked his tongue ring against his teeth, waiting and hoping for someone to come in. All of the sudden, he heard the door open, and he snapped out of his daze. He looked up from twiddling his thumbs to see two high-schoolers walk in. One of them was a cute, short brunet, with forest green eyes, and heaps of adorable freckles. The other was a tough; but pretty, looking girl with a short blonde braid that fell to her shoulder blades. He didn’t pay much attention to her, he was to fixed on the cutie next to her. Yes, Jack was gay, and very much so. He went to pride rallies, even. ‘Damn, I want to count every single one of his freckles. And those eyes, aughhhh.’ He thought to himself, distressed.

Then, the two approached the counter. “Hi, what can I get for you two today?” He asked. The blonde girl smiled. “I’ll get a double shot espresso, nothing else.” Jack was impressed. Most of the teenagers that came into their cafe got the over-sweetened, fatty drinks. “And what about your boyfriend?” Jack asked coyly. The boy blushed bright red, and the girl laughed heartily. “Haha, he’s not my boyfriend. We’re just good friends. The boy nodded frantically. “Oh, that’s cool. So what would you like?” He asked ‘Freckles’, as he had now dubbed him. “Oh, um, can I get the large hot chocolate, but with half and half instead of milk, and whip?” Jack smiled. “Of course. What are your guys’s names?” He asked, going to write their names on the cups. “Hiccup.” “Astrid.” 

Hiccup. Wow, that was adorable! An adorable name for an adorable boy! Hiccup pushed his glasses up his nose, and pulled out his wallet. He paid for his drink, and Astrid did the same. Then they both sat down. Jack made their drinks, but before he gave them to them, he wrote a quick message on Hiccup’s cup. ‘Hey cutie ;3 here’s my number: xxx-xxx-xxxx’ He handed them their drinks, and watched as Hiccup blushed again. Finally, as they were leaving, Hiccup handed him a napkin. He rushed out of the cafe, and Astrid followed behind slowly, looking amused. Jack unfolded the napkin. It read: ‘My number is: xxx-xxx-xxxx. Call me if you ever want to get together, so you can show me what you can do with that tongue ring of yours.’


	2. Kristanna, Flynnpunzel, Hijack Masquerade Ball

Anna looks around and the other girls attending the ball. They all look so gorgeous, with their thin and lithe bodies, smooth and shiny hair. She looked down at her feet, feeling a little out of place, with her curves, and slightly frizzy braids. Kristoff pats Anna’s shoulder, sensing her discomfort. “You look more beautiful than any of the other girls here.” He says with a smile. She smiles, and kisses him on the mask.

Flynn and ‘Punzie watch, giggling at the two dorks. “They are so cute together!” Rapunzel says to Flynn. Flynn smirks, ands responds, “Not as cute as we are.” Rapunzel laughs, and drags him off to dance.

Hiccup wrung his hands nervously, his gaze on the floor. Suddenly, he feels Jack’s hand grab ahold of his. “You look gorgeous tonight, Hic.” Jack says sweetly. “You look amazing, too.” Hiccup responds, smiling up at Jack. Suddenly, one of Jack’s favorite songs comes on. “C’mon Hic!” He says, pulling Hiccup out onto the dancefloor. Hiccup laughs as he is pulled into a messy tango.

Tonight was going to be perfect.


	3. Meristrid soccer babes <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 1: Jack (17), Rapunzel (15), Flynn (17)  
> Team 2: Merida (17), Astrid (16), Hiccup (15)

Astrid giggled, watching as Hiccup and Jack bickered over if the goal had been made or not. “Jack, I blocked it, it didn’t go in the net!” Hiccup protested. Jack pouted childishly. “Nu-uh! It went in the net!” Astrid watched as Merida; her girlfriend, walked over to them and flicked them both on the foreheads. “Ow!” “What was that for?!” “Yer both actin’ like wee little babbies. Let’s just give both teams a point and go back to playin’.” Merida said sternly. “I agree!” Rapunzel said. “Me as well.” Said Flynn. “Yeah, it seems logical.” Astrid said nonchalantly, trying not to seem too eager to agree with Merida. She was playing hard to get, you might say. Merida and Rapunzel used to date, and Astrid was worried that Merida would find her to be too easy, too boring, and leave her for Rapunzel. Merida grinned haughtily, and Jack and Hiccup continued to pout. “Fine.” They both said. 

Then they all went back to playing. Jack kicked the ball to Rapunzel, and Rapunzel went to pass it to Flynn. Astrid saw an opening, so she ran towards the ball. Sadly, she failed to notice that there was a tree root right in front of her, and her foot got caught. She fell to the ground quite ungracefully, her ankle throbbing with pain. Merida was the first to run over. “Och, are ye okay Astrid?” She asked. Astrid tried to sit up, but her foot was still caught, and she cried out in pain. Tears trickled down her face slowly, but she tried her best not to cry. “I-I’m fine.” She grunted, knowing that she wasn’t fine. Hiccup shook his head. “No, you aren’t. It looks like you’ve twisted your ankle.” He said. Merida nodded. “First, we should get yer foot out from under that root.” Merida said. Merida grabbed Astrid’s foot gently, and softly tugged. “Ouch!” Astrid yelped.

“Sorry.” Merida mumbled, contemplating on how to get Astrid’s foot out. Slowly, she took Astrid’s foot out of the shoe. “There we go.” She then yanked the shoe out of the root. “I’ll take ye to the docter's, Astrid.” She said. “No! It’s okay, stay and play with everyone. I’ll be okay.” Astrid refused stubbornly. Merida sighed, shaking her head. “I was hopin’ it wouldn’t come to this.” She then picked Astrid up bridal style, and started walking to her car. Astrid blushed, and kicked her legs weakly. “P-put me down!” The fiery scot just chuckled. “No can do. Heccup, I’ll be takin’ Astrid to the docter's. I’ll see ye all on Monday.” They all waved goodbye, and did nothing to help Astrid escape Merida’s clutches. Astrid eventually gave up fighting, and they soon reached Merida’s car. 

She unlocked the doors, and set Astrid down in her seat gently. She went to help Astrid buckle in, but Astrid beat her to it. “I can still move my hands, you know.” She mumbled, and Merida laughed. She closed Astrid’s door, and got in on her side. She buckled up, and started the car. She backed out, and drove off. Merida smiled at Astrid. “How does yer foot feel?” She asked. “It hurts, pretty bad.” Astrid admitted. “Aren’t ye glad I carried ye?” Astrid blushed again. “Yeah, I guess.” ‘In more ways than one.’ She thought. Soon, they pulled up to the doctor’s office. It just so happened that Merida’s mother was a doctor, and this was her office. She got out of the car, and picked Astrid up out of the car. She walked into the office, still carrying Astrid, and they got quite a few weird looks.

“Ah, Mrs, DunBroch, your mother is in her office.” The secretary greeted, unfazed. Merida nodded, and walked into the back rooms. She walked up to the door that read, ‘M.D DunBroch’, and knocked. The door opened to show Merida’s mother. “Astrid hurt her foot.” Merida stated. Mrs.DunBroch blanched. “Oh no, ye poor thing! Merida, how could you have let yer girlfriend get hurt like that? Ye need to watch over her better.” Astrid blushed, burying her face into Merida’s neck to hide from her mother. Her mother always fawned over her, and she wasn’t so used to it. She liked it, it was just a little…embarrassing. “Let’s go give that foot of yer’s and x-ray.” Mrs.DunBroch said, motioning for them to follow her into the x-ray room. Soon, they had taken the x-ray, and Mrs.DunBroch came back with the results. “Ye have a broken ankle. Ye’ll need a cast, as well as crutches.” Astrid sighed. “Um, I don’t have money to pay you now, but I can get-” Merida cut her off, clucking her tongue condescendingly.

“I’ll pay fer her mum.” Mrs.DunBroch smiled. “It’s okay, she doesn’t have to pay.” Astrid went to protest, but both mother and daughter shot her a glare. Astrid giggled, and held her hands up in mock surrender. Soon after, Astrid had her cast on, and she was hobbling out the door, Merida right next to her, keeping her steady. They got in the car, and Merida drove to Astrid’s house. She got out, and helped Astrid up to the doorway. Astrid unlocked the door an hobbled in. “Thanks for the he-” She cut herself off as Merida walked in. “I’m not leavin’ jus yet. I’m gonna take care of ye.” Astrid stuttered, something she didn’t do often. “You’ve a-already d-done so m-much, you don’t have t-to!” Merida shook her head. “If I didn’t stay, I’d be a bad girlfriend. Now where are yer sharpies?” Astrid looked baffled, but she pointed to her dad’s office.

“Second desk drawer on the left. Um, I’ll be on the couch.” She said, hobbling to the living room and sitting down. Merida came back with a dark green sharpie. “I’m going te sign yer cast.” She said. Astrid smiled, and put her foot out. Merida signed the bright orange cast, smiling to herself. Astrid looked down to see. It read, ‘Hope you feel better! Love you, Red.’ Astrid smiled, and leaned against Merida’s chest. “Love you too.” Soon, they both fell asleep, cuddling each other gently. When Astrid’s father got home, he covered them with a blanket, then snuck up the stairs.


	4. johndave drabble unrequited love unu

theres a boy that lives down the street from john  
a boy that he (knows) knew oh so well  
his name is dave strider  
they (were) had been the best of friends from kindergarten up to eighth grade  
but when freshman year came around, dave fell in with the popular crowd  
and john is alone  
he sits alone at lunch, and no one ever bothers to join him  
theyve deemed him a bucktoothed freak, not worthy of their attention  
and the worst part is  
is that john believes them  
and then in junior year dave starts dating johns cousin, jade  
and jade, the only one who really bothered talking to him other than his father and his younger sister casey, begins to ignore him as well  
and john  
he falls apart  
he cuts himself  
he burns himself  
he gets a tattoo  
he strectches his lobes  
he pierces his ears, nose, tongue, lip  
he destroys himself and everything he ever believed in slowly but surely  
all because he realized how alone  
just how fucking alone he was  
and how much he was in love with dave strider  
he started sleeping around  
he doesnt even remember the name of the girl he lost his virginity to  
and then on the night of senior prom dave proposes to jade  
she accepts gleefully  
and john goes home, leaving whoever the hell he had taken as his date without a way back because honestly, he doesnt give a shit anymore  
and he drinks himself silly  
and then  
he kills himself


End file.
